


(free) country boy, i love you

by mikiruma



Category: Homestar Runner
Genre: Gen, Self-Indulgent, Self-Insert, i can have a little funny cartoon insert be friends w my faves. as a treat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:02:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26660338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikiruma/pseuds/mikiruma
Summary: in a town where your life is sensationalized for national entertainment, it's not often a new face shows up anymore. the new guy seems alright, though.---meme title, sincere fic
Kudos: 1





	(free) country boy, i love you

with the last box pulled from the moving van and into his house, the new resident wiped the sweat from his brow and collapsed on his doorstep. the driver chirped out, cutting his rest short. crumpled bills exchanged hands, and they drove off.

he turned back to the house. not bad for living on his own. two stories, two bedrooms, one and a half bathrooms. then again, property was cheap and money seemed to manifest when convenient. certainly a better deal than most other places he looked.

"hey there, neighbor!" interrupted a sweet holler. "need some help unpacking?"

"o-oh, sure." he replied, trying not to seem like he almost lept out of his skin. the blonde woman approaching immediately took hold of one of his earlier boxes he'd set aside, and made her way indoors.

"so where are you from?"

"just flew in from new parts unknown. well.. north of that."

"that sure is a long way out. do you have family there?"

he paused. "nah. just passing through."

the blonde hummed in acknowledgement. "well, no matter how far you are, i think you'll love it here."

"i plan to."

the two exchanged light conversation and continued arranging the newcomer's effects to their respective areas. it didn't take long, as he didn't have much, but it was expected when travelling cross-country. he learned of his helper's vegetable garden and her love of folk music, and they got to bond over a mutual infatuation with artistic expression.

soon, the afternoon sky faded to purple.

"well, if i knew i was gonna have some help, i would have brought you a drink or something." the man chuckled. "seriously though.. thanks."

"oh, it's no problem." the blonde smiled. "i'm just so glad we have a new face in town."

"why, is it boring?"

"i wouldn't say it's boring.." she frowned to herself, eliciting a confused hum. "you'll get to meet everyone else soon enough. just, uh.. keep your standards low."

when met with a quizzical look, she only smiled. "they aren't all bad. just.. unique."

"ohhh. i'm down for unique."

".. i'm marzipan."

"sprackle."

sprackle felt an invisble hand take his own and firmly shake it.

"welcome to free country."

**Author's Note:**

> i actually wrote this all the way back at the end of june. i meant to keep it aside until i could finish my (less chronologically attached) drafts to fill this out a little more, but it was taking forever.. & i kind of forgot it existed until just last night. well, here's hoping i'll get cracking on it again. :P
> 
> anyway, hope y'all enjoyed this one. awa


End file.
